


Late to the party

by Ectobruisebosom



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, Child Murder, Gen, POV Child, Unspecified Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectobruisebosom/pseuds/Ectobruisebosom
Summary: This is what it means to be stripped of innocence. ( AKA keep your damn eyes to yourself or else you'll witness your friends being murdered )
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Late to the party

Having been to several birthday parties at several places, Baptiste still found that she liked the Fazbear’s Pizzeria the most. . .though it was behind her family’s parties. But really, did those count? They didn’t have her friends, weren’t made with children in mind, weren’t full of starry decor and holding its own special vibe. Letting go of her mother’s hand, she found that she didn’t need to be worried about anything - it was like going to an old friend’s place. 

“Bappy!” her eyes flashed to a raised hand and a smile lifted her lips once she saw it was her very best friend Cassidy’s hand. Scampering right over, she could cheerfully immerse herself in with her friends while they waited for the show. Of course it was Jeremy’s birthday and even if she knew him only through Cassidy, she liked him fair enough. Then again, everyone was a friend to her; classmates, people she saw frequently, even strangers. Strangers were just friends she hadn’t met yet, trusting and delighted, wanting everyone to be included in the party that was life. Running about with her hand clasping Cassidy’s, the world narrowed to playing as the crew, singing their songs with unbalanced voices off-key yet somehow still lovely all the same. 

Lyrics were cut off when she accidentally pressed into yellow fur, stopped dead in her tracks as her arms wrapped automatically around the fuzzy waist. Opening one eye and then the other, she peeked upwards and up at a rabbit - heavy lids, dopey smile, it was Spring Bonnie! “Oh!” Her face lit up at the sight, arms moving up to hug the rabbit around the neck. “Hi!! I like you!” she cooed, too short to properly get her arms around its neck so she settled to set her hands on soft shoulders - but then she was lifted, a delighted squeal leaving her as she wrapped her arms around its neck. “I like you!” she beamed, “Springy Bonnie!”   
The laugh that came from the rabbit was low, easy, it didn’t feel the same as Freddy or Chica or Bonnie. . .but she couldn’t put her finger on it. A paw rested on her back and held her closer, a soft squeeze and a melodic, “I like you too,” came the response. “What’s your name?” she was set down, her hands in its paws as she looked up at its silly expression. “Baptiste! Everyone calls me Bappy though,” she responded, unable to keep herself from smiling. “Are we friends now?” she asked then, a small gasp before she beamed again. “Of course,” came the response, and she wrapped her arms around its waist again. Giving a few giggles, she pulled back and beamed at it again, though her gaze turned when lights showed up on the stage. “Oh!” she looked between the rabbit and the stage, its head tilting slightly before a paw gently rested on her back again, guiding her with a soft push towards it. 

“We’ll be able to play later,” came the promise. She turned to give one last hug before she ran off, excited to tell her friends about the new friend she made. Coming up beside Cassidy, her hand clasped the other’s again and the show began. 

Their movements were as jilted as ever, yet to all of the children it was apart of the charm. The songs were well known, well loved, Baptiste couldn’t keep the smile off her face as Cassidy tugged her to the arcade games, letting the music play behind them. Sharing a cup of tokens between each other, it was agreed that Cassidy would do the physical games and Baptiste would take the video games, both interested in pooling their tickets together to get something for the both of them. Sharing was like second nature, after all giving things to a best friend was something done best. 

Leaning over the arcade machine, the fruit maze caught the entirety of her attention span. Guiding the cursor about, collecting as much as she could, she always liked this game. “Cassie, I’m gonna get us lots of tickets!” she announced proudly as she leveled up, her friend giggling in response. “Goodie! We’ll be able to get the masks!” 

Lucking out on the fifth level, Baptiste sighed as she held the tickets. “That timer always gets me. . .” she lamented, though Cassidy was still smiling. “You got a lot though! We can play other games still, let’s do air hockey!” pointing at the table, it elicited a giggle from the pouting girl. Eagerly the two went to it, tall enough to be able to easily lean over the table to smack the puck back and forth. Of course, adults always did it much better than they did, but the two were having fun even though the puck went too fast at times from the wayward hit. 

After the intense match that Baptiste lost, the two split up for their proper games, though they still called and cheered across the arcade to each other. The racing game was another favorite, but that took a lot of her concentration. She dimly heard Cassidy say something to her, but she only hummed back as she continued to. Something about another party? But she wanted to win their tickets! Pursing her lips with a small pout at the screen, she wanted to at least finish the game before turning to find them. Crashing the car in there, she groaned and picked up the tickets, turning then to find where Cassidy went. Spotting her neat white sneaker in the doorway leading further into the pizzeria, Baptiste quickly collected up her tickets and pushed them into her pocket, hurriedly following after what she saw. Pausing briefly at the distraction of seeing the animatronics waving, she looked around before delightedly waving back. She couldn’t see her new friend either, nor any of the others at Jeremy’s party. Of course the parents were there, but not her friends. Shaking it off, she turned and scampered down where she last saw her glimpse of Cassidy, gazing down the slightly cluttered hallway. Stacks of chairs, bare tables, a bin of linens, it looked like the storage area was being opened up for the risk of any messes. Maybe? Baptiste didn’t care too much about why all the stuff was there, instead heading down that way to peek in the doors. Private party rooms? 

One was a slate room, full of cleaning supplies and mechanical parts that she didn’t spend too much time looking at when she realized it was more boring adult stuff. A couple of the rooms were empty, lights off but tables set as if waiting for a surprise. She found herself absently smiling at the sight but also getting a bit impatient. Where were her friends? Faintly she could hear music coming from where curtains were draped. A back room maybe? She went towards it either way, sniffing and pausing. 

What a weird smell! 

Approaching the curtains, she felt a sudden pit in her stomach and something telling her to not go behind there. Staring at the magenta fabric, the glittering star outlines winked at her, illuminated by the light emitting from the gaps under it. Moving more towards one of the sides instead of being in the center, she reached out and slightly pulled the curtain back, enough that she could peek around undetected. 

All of her friends were around a table with a cake on it, yet something was wrong. Fritz was covered in red from the neck down and leaning heavily against the table like he fell asleep there. Jeremy was painted the same way, but his head was turned at an awkward angle. Didn’t that hurt? Wondering if he was just doing one of his weird tricks again, she took a moment to figure out who had her back turned to where she was. Susie, the back of her blue dress painted red as she slumped over, hanging her head. Reminded of the time she lost games, she figured she had gotten a lyric wrong or lost at a party game. 

Gabriel wasn’t anywhere to be found, but Cassidy - she was wrapped up in Spring Bonnie’s arms. One of its reddened paws was holding something Baptiste couldn’t clearly see, but she could see that her best friend was crying. Parting her lips, her eyes went wide when whatever Springie was holding went into her friend’s shirt, red blooming out. Was he putting ketchup on her? Paint? It must’ve hurt by the way Cassidy’s eyes went wide, her mouth opening and promptly being covered by another ruddy paw. Whatever it was, it put it against her chest several times until she stopped moving, being set down behind the table afterwards, out of sight. Whatever had happened must’ve been messy, yet Baptiste could focus only on the candles lighting the cake for a long moment. 

Spring Bonnie stood and seemed to be studying what was on the floor, her friends, before turning and leaving through the center of the curtains. Leaning back around, she pressed into the wall and watched as he went down the hallway, out of sight. Pausing for a few moments, she pulled the curtain back enough so she could get through and hurried to the group. “Susie?” she touched her shoulders - they were getting cold. “Fritz?” she prodded his cheek before looking over, spotting Gabriel laying with something coming out of his stomach. It looked like a hose, or maybe long strings of pinkish-grey streamers. Moving towards him, she leaned over and grasped his hand, lifting it and looking confused at why it was so heavy. Dropping it, she went to Cassidy’s side and cupped her cheek, leaning over to look at her face. “Cassie?” she asked, feeling that she was still warm. A low mumble left her, but soon was overshadowed by the sound of something being dragged, metal on concrete. Looking up quickly, she gasped and darted under one of the other tables, closer to where she had been hiding before. 

Cowering under the tablecloth, she could peek in the space between the hem and the 

floor. Watching Spring Bonnie pull the curtains back, he was bringing along the other

animatronics; Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, and another that looked like Freddy but was

the same shade as Spring Bonnie. Spring Freddy? Either way the animatronics had dimmed eyes, almost looking like they were half asleep. Tired from performing? That was something Baptiste could understand - but what she didn’t was the way Springy pulled off Bonnie’s head. He picked up Cassidy like she was a doll and put her legs into the neck,  _ inside  _ of Bonnie. Suppressing the urge to throw up, she watched it lower her best friend into Bonnie’s insides, a noise that Baptiste never heard before starting to come from the inside. Crunching, squishing, it reminded her of the noise a tomato made whenever she smushed it with her spoon but also not, though she didn’t have the words to describe it then so she could only think of it as  _ fuller.  _ It continued to lower her in until her head was just under the neck, and then it placed Bonnie’s head back on his neck and stepped back. Even though she was sure its mouth couldn’t do it, she thought that he was smiling even wider than before. 

Methodically it did the same to all of her friends, gathering Gabriel and pushing the hose back into him before setting him inside of Foxy, turning Jeremy’s head with an odd noise before putting him in Freddy, setting Susie inside of Chica and limp Fritz into Spring Freddy. When it was done she thought she could hear it laughing, setting the animatronics down where she supposed they slept. Were they full now from her friends? Why hadn’t any of them moved? It took her a long moment to figure it out, watching as Springy left again. Moving slowly, she crawled back to the curtain and slid back out, curling up in the dark corner and practically hugging the wall. 

There was so much red, on the floor and on her friends. Looking down, she felt like her hands had something on them. Giving a curious sniff, she rubbed it on her leg as thoughts swirled in her mind - particularly what Springy did to Cassidy. It did something to her and produced red, a scent she knew but couldn’t place. It was the same as when her uncle would come over late at night, also smeared red but definitely still awake and moving. What had been in its paw? Leaning over, she peeked through the curtain again and watched it fold the red stained tablecloth ( that wasn’t going to wash out. ), setting the cake on the empty table and setting down something beside it. It glinted in the light and was coated liberally with the same red - a few moments of staring determined it was a knife, and then everything fell into place. 

Slowly sitting back, Baptiste realized that Spring Bonnie had put the knife into Cassidy’s chest. The reason there was so much red, it was all blood. Blood had been coming from Fritz’s neck, from Gabriel, the hose inside of him covered in it too. Her breathing went funny as she thought more about how cold they all had been, limp and heavy. They were all. . .

Refusing to think more on it, she leaned over and peeked again, blinking at what it was doing. Its paws came up to rest on either side of its head and then it was  _ pulling up,  _ revealing a man under there. He worked and slowly took off the suit, Spring Bonnie was a  _ costume,  _ and he set it with the other animatronics. Were they all costumes too? His chest was bare and covered in pink, in scars, drawing out intricate designs that made her dizzy to look at for much longer. He pulled on a purple button down and smiled at the animatronics, standing there for a long moment before turning and picking up a trash bag, putting the cake and the tablecloth inside of it. He carried the bag out and upon leaning away from the curtain, he was going back down the hallway. 

Sitting there still, she was afraid of what he would do if he saw her. Moving could be dangerous, especially if he was coming back at any point. Listening to rolling wheels, she watched him return with a mop and she closed her eyes. Leaning into the wall, she hugged her knees close and curled up like a pill bug, hiding. This wasn’t real, this couldn’t be real. Chica, Freddy, Foxy - none of them were really alive, were they? Watching Spring Bonnie pull his own head off and reveal a man meant that her friend was technically a liar, that he liked to hide and put knives into her friends. 

Her friends. . .

Time passed. Baptiste lost track of it as she watched him go back and forth a couple of times before leaving completely. But she was afraid to move, ashamed that she didn’t realize sooner that her friends were hurt so badly. As her legs fell asleep, her breathing quickened as she heard footsteps again. But this time there were several, and a couple of voices followed. Both were deep, men, and they were talking about something that she could hardly follow even if she tried. They went into the curtains and she wondered if the other one knew what happened, listening for certain words before being a bit disappointed when she didn’t. Then there were more steps and someone saying that parents were searching for their kids. Moving, she stood slowly but kept back against the wall, watching the two men follow the younger worker ( she couldn’t tell gender from back there ) before she went to follow them. 

Her legs felt like jello, her knees weak as she traversed through the hallway and back into the main room. Looking upwards at the empty stage, it felt so cold in there and so empty. “Baptiste!” Her mother called for her and she turned, watching her come forward and pull her into a hug. Pressing into her, she took a moment before she whimpered and burrowed into familiar arms for comfort, peeking out around her. She saw a man in purple standing with others, the low tone of his voice feeling familiar though she couldn’t place her finger on it. But he looked familiar too, through her hazy mind trying to look back at her memories but not wanting to relieve all of it. Letting it go after a moment, she withdrew and brought her hands to her chest, squeezing them together before her mother caught them, drawing her arms away and inspecting her hands. “Baptiste, you’ve got blood on your hands. Did you get hurt?” she asked, turning her hands over to check for any cuts on the rest of her skin before straightening, turning over her shoulder and calling out to whoever behind her. 

Baptiste found that she couldn’t say anything, and then she wouldn’t when the purple man drew closer, reaching down and taking one of her bloodied hands to look at it. His expression was unreadable, hard to place but she knew it wasn’t a good one. He took out a rag and rubbed at her skin, crouching down then to get closer to her level. His hazel eyes were bright under his dark locks, lashes longer than she thought a man’s could be. He rubbed the coarse rag over her skin somewhat gently, getting every speck off before he pulled her into a hug, nestling her in close. 

“ _ Let’s keep that our little secret, Bappy. Or else you’ll join them. _ ” 

His voice sent a cold shiver down her spine and she clutched onto him tighter for a minute, realizing why his voice was so familiar and why he knew her name. Spring Bonnie. Her  _ friend.  _

Swallowing hard, she drew back and he stood, looking down at her with a lazy smile as his hand patted her brown curls. “Looks like it was rust, not blood. She’s not injured,” he told her mother, who gave a relieved exhale and guided Baptiste to her side. Holding onto her tucked up under her arm, she stood quietly as the other parents continued to search for their kids. She knew where they were, she knew they were just hiding and it would be a long while before they would be found. 

Her eyes met the purple man’s once more, and he smiled at her again. 

Our little secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and teased it for long enough to my friends  
> it ended up being like 8 pages on google docs so im miffed


End file.
